1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment device which can be inserted into a body through a natural orifice with an endoscope or other steerable guide member. The present invention may be used to perform suturing on the tissue of a mammal, whether human or not, and whether or not alive, but is not limited thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,545 (Olympus Corporation) discloses an endoscopic suturing system having many embodiments to perform a surgical operation. This suturing system generally comprises an assembly having first and second arms which are actuatable by a push rod to rotatably approach each other while one arm grasps tissue and the second arm drives a curved needle through the tissue. The system also includes a needle recovery member requiring a rigid alignment with the curved needle arm. While this system affords the ability to grasp thick tissue, the tissue grasping arm and the arrangement of the needle recovery member provides bulk to the system making it difficult to use in endoscopic procedures.